1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connecting structure, and a digital camera module employing the connecting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. Many portable electronic devices have digital camera modules installed therein, thus the portable electronic devices can be used to capture images.
In assembly, the digital camera modules are usually connected to circuit boards of portable electronic devices. Referring to FIG. 3, a typical digital camera module 10 used in a portable electronic device (not shown) includes a lens module 12 and a flashing module 14. The lens module 12 has a first connecting end 122 fixed on a circuit board 20 of the portable electronic device and electronically connected thereto, and an opposite imaging end 124 extending from the circuit board 20 to capture images. The flashing module 14 has a second connecting end 142 fixed adjacent to the lens module 12 on the circuit board 20 and electronically connected thereto, and an opposite flashing end 144 extending from the circuit board 20 to provide light for shooting.
Because the lens module 12 is usually much larger than the flashing module 14, when the digital camera module 10 is connected to the circuit board 20, the height of the lens module 12 is larger than that of the flashing module 14. Thus, despite the flashing module 14 being positioned adjacent to the lens module 12, there is a long distance between the flashing end 144 and the imaging end 124. Therefore, it is difficult to provide enough light to the lens module 12 with the flashing module 14. The lens module 12 without enough illumination cannot capture images having high quality.
Therefore, a new connecting structure and a digital camera module employing the same are desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.